


Perfect Body

by Hinalilly



Category: Free!
Genre: Feels, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinalilly/pseuds/Hinalilly
Summary: “I love you,” Haru whispered again and again, punctuating each utterance with a kiss, as he moved downwards along Rin’s torso. The only sound that came from Rin was a short laugh.
“I would be shocked to hear that, if you hadn’t said it at least a hundred times tonight,” he smiled, and pinched Haru’s sides lightly, making him squirm.
With a smile of his own, Haru looked up at Rin.
‘I love you so much,’ he thought, and placed a silent kiss on Rin’s skin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pomelofangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomelofangirl/gifts).



> Another year, another HaruRinHaru Christmas Exchange! This year, I had the pleasure of creating a gift for [Pomelofangirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomelofangirl), Iki! I felt so lucky to have received your prompts, I loved them all so much! I had to choose one, in the end. I hope you love what I wrote for you just as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Merry Christmas, Iki! And Happy Holidays! I hope 2017 treats you well~

 

The room was quiet, save for the ceiling fan humming as it slowly turned. The warm afternoon light filtered in a thin line from underneath the drawn curtains, barely illuminating the already dimly lit room. On the bed, one staring at the ceiling and the other curled on his side with eyes closed, were Rin and Haruka, in a position that could only ever be described as _cuddling,_  a regular and common and extremely normal cuddling position and, therefore, an extremely weird one at the same time.

It might not have been as strange, to do nothing else but lie down lazily, snuggling into each other as the most ordinary (sickeningly sweet and romantic) couple on Earth, if it had been Rin’s idea. But the one to suggest it had been _Haru_.

To say Rin had been puzzled was an understatement. He definitely joked about checking Haru’s temperature, might have teasingly kissed him on the forehead, even, but had otherwise complied with little complaint to Haru’s sudden whim. That, in a way, was not so strange. Sudden whims where a very Haru-like thing.

But sudden _romantic_ whims were where the flags were raised.

Haru knew it very well, that Rin was dying to ask. In that almost perfect silence, with each turn of the fan, even with his eyes closed, he could tell that Rin’s mind was racing a mile per hour, battling it out to decide whether figuring everything out on his own or giving in to the urge to ask for an explanation was the best course of action. Haru didn’t mind it much—he was content with having Rin in one fixed place, focused on solving the puzzle instead of moving or trying to _do_ things, instead.

Rin wasn’t the quiet type, unfortunately.

“So?” He started, and Haru tried his best not to laugh. “What’s this all about, anyway? Something you want to show me, or… ?” Turning his head slightly, Rin nudged Haru with the arm that was trapped in the snuggle, urging him to open his eyes and look up at him. Even in the absence of light, Rin still looked as dazzling as usual. “If you wanted my opinion on the decor, then lose the dolphin poster. It’s tacky.”

“It’s not,” Haru replied curtly. “The dolphins aren’t going anywhere. And I didn’t ask for your opinion,” he added with a completely deadpan expression, knowing Rin wasn’t serious about it either. If he squinted hard enough, he could see the little creases of laughter on the edges of Rin’s eyes. Rin was never very good at hiding his emotions. And Haru was very grateful for that.

At that very moment, though, Haru was also a little jealous of that.

It had seemed like such a perfect idea, to have Rin lay down in bed with him, fit his body right next to his, and snuggle. Haru imagined he’d be content with something as simple as that. Rin’s warmth had been a source of comfort and healing for him during those days in Australia, when he’d been feeling considerably worse and more lost than ever. Naturally, Haru thought, it should have worked this time, as well. But it wasn’t enough.

Australia was the reason, ultimately both the sickness and the cure.

 

Rin was leaving for Australia soon.

 

Haru didn’t want that. 

He understood why Rin had to do it, and he supported that decision. Rin needed it, he needed to put that part of his past behind him for good, prove it to himself more than to the others that he was ready to overcome that hurdle now. Haru understood, and he was ready to bear with the loneliness that came with it. Haru had Tokyo, and his own set of challenges and fears and anxiety to overcome. It wouldn’t be an easy road, but at the end of that road was Rin. Haru knew he’d be there, smiling, shining. Rin wouldn’t falter again, and neither would he. Therefore, Haru was ready to send Rin off with a smile on his face.

That didn’t mean he had to like it, though.

Haru would miss Rin. He’d missed him before, denied it, accepted it, closed himself off to it, and finally chased after him and _recovered_  him, all in just a few years’ time. He’d only had Rin’s company again, for real, during their last year of high school, a year during which Haru had been too preoccupied and stressed out and generally not in a good enough shape to truly appreciate Rin’s presence until now, now that that year was coming to an end. Rin would be leaving soon, again, again for at least a year, maybe two, Haru wasn’t sure. He had tried not to think about it too much—focused on the tournament, on term exams, on dealing with university scouts and sorting through their offers, instead. Before he knew it, the date of Rin’s departure had crept too close for comfort, and Haru still wasn’t sure how to deal with it.

He’d known he wanted to spend time with Rin, as much as possible, to soak in his presence as if into the soothing, still waters of his bathtub. He wanted to spend time with Rin until the very last second, when reality came crashing down on him like Makoto’s hand had come to drag him out of the tub every morning for years, without fail. But Rin did not stand still. Rin was always on the move, always wanting to _do_ and _try_ and _see_ and _say_ , and all Haru wanted was for him to _stay_. To stay still, just for a little while, so Haru could memorize his warmth, the scent of his skin, the glint of his eyes, the weight of his arm on his shoulder. As long as he kept swimming, he’d be able to swim with Rin again. As long as he kept in touch, as long as he used his phone and the social media and messaging apps the way Nagisa and Rei had taught him to, as long as he tried to reach out, he’d always be able to see Rin, no matter how far they were. He could see him, he could hear him, whenever he wanted.

But Haru wouldn’t be able to _touch_ Rin anymore, for quite some time, soon. He wouldn’t be able to feel his touch or catch the scent of chlorine and sun in his hair, and Haru had no idea how to express any of these things to Rin without sounding selfish, without making it seem like he needed Rin to stay, without making Rin feel guilty for leaving him behind again—because he wasn’t, not this time—and making him worry needlessly—

“Haru.”

Rin’s voice pulled Haru from the not-so-distant future back to the present, as if dropping a heavy anchor at his feet. Startled, Haru realized how his fingers tingled slightly from clutching onto Rin’s arm so tightly, and slowly relaxed his hold on him.

“Haru,” Rin called again, firmly, but also tenderly, in that special way Rin had of always keeping him on his toes, even when they were lying still, on a bed, in a quiet, dark room. “What’s wrong?”

_‘I won’t know if you don’t tell me,’_ was what Haru heard, in between the fading sunlight and the humming of the ceiling fan.

“I love you,” Haru whispered, and even though it wasn’t exactly a surprise to either of them, he could’ve sworn he heard how Rin’s brain screeched into a halt, just like the very first time. The ceiling fan still turned. “...I think,” Haru tried, a small mercy to attempt to lessen the blow. Rin only became more tense.

“You _think_ ?” he asked, and Haru felt a bit frustrated that _that_ was the part Rin chose to linger on.

“I’m sure,” Haru frowned, succeeding in making Rin’s breath hitch for the second time in a row. “I—nevermind,” he huffed, hiding the awkwardness starting to show on his face by snuggling against Rin’s arm even harder than before.

“No, no, no,” Rin sputtered, attempting to sit up, but only succeeding halfway, as Haru was still pulling his arm close. He spoke quickly, trying to sound calm even though he was clearly shaken and confused. “You said _‘I think,’_ and—I don’t—look, if you’re having second thoughts, before I leave I can—”

“That’s not it,” Haru shot back quickly, almost angrily, at him, “that’s not what I meant.” Haru clearly looked and sounded offended enough at the _thought_ that he might even be considering breaking up with him that Rin’s mouth closed cleanly, without another sound. Once he’d deemed the point clarified, Haru continued. “You asked me what was wrong,” he said, and the certainty gradually left his voice again, which turned quieter, muffled against the skin of Rin’s arm, “that’s it. I think.”

“You… love me? And _that’s_ what’s wrong?” Rin asked cautiously, edging between curiosity and worry. “I’m... sorry, but I don’t see how that’s supposed to be reassuring,” he tried a short laugh, nudging Haru softly again, but Haru could tell he was still measuring every inch of the conversation. That certainly wasn’t very reassuring for either of them. But Haru could see that Rin understood he was trying, at least, to speak his mind, and he appreciated the attempt at relieving the tension, small as it might be.

A few months ago, a misstep like that might have detonated a catastrophe between them, but both Haru and Rin had come too far and worked too hard to fall for such easy traps now. So Haru gathered his thoughts, as best he could, while Rin waited patiently, as best he could, for him to explain.

“I’m… going to miss you,” Haru said softly, coming out of his hiding place against Rin’s arm to stare at Rin in the eye. The effort was worth it—it always was—because Rin was looking back at him like he’d just spotted Santa leaving presents under his Christmas Tree. “You’re still here, but…” In a herculean display, Haru managed to mouth the remaining “I already do” before snapping his mouth shut again.

That was already leagues more than what Rin was able to offer.

To say Rin was melting might not have been an exaggeration, because his mouth fell open exceedingly slowly, to let out a small, breathy “oh” as his only answer. He just as slowly kept falling, melting, from his half-sitting-up position to turn on his side, free arm dropping over Haru to gradually solidify in a tight embrace.

“Dumbass,” he breathed out in something that sounded halfway between a laugh and a sob. “There’s nothing wrong with that—I’m gonna miss you too, you know.” Rin laughed clearly with those words, and Haru couldn’t help but smile. “But it’s not like I’ll disappear! We’ll chat, and I’ll call you—” With a small pause, and a hand on Haru’s shoulder, Rin put some distance between them, so he could stare straight into Haru’s eyes again. “I’ll _definitely_ call you, this time.”

Neither of them was surprised when Haru snorted.

“You better,” he smiled, darkly, almost as if daring Rin not to. “I’ll feed you mackerel for the rest of you life if you don’t.”

Rather than sounding threatened, Rin whistled.

“For the rest of my life, huh... ? As tempting as that sounds,” he grinned, bumping his forehead against Haru’s, “I was going to call you as soon as I land. Now I’ll have to call you when I board the plane,” he laughed, and then whined pointedly when Haru pinched his arm.

“Suit yourself," Haru stated, trying to resist the urge to smile. Taking a deep breath, he shook off the fuzziness that Rin's playful bickering brought out in him, and focused on getting back to the point at hand. "But that’s not it either,” Haru said, his volume dropping again. Struggling to find the right words, Haru opted for nuzzling Rin’s face slowly in a direct approach, his parted lips softly brushing the corner of Rin’s mouth.

That earned him a quieter, lower “oh” from Rin.

Rin’s embrace fell lower, his hands tracing the contour of Haru’s body until falling to rest on his lower back. Haru breathed in deeply as he did the same, but letting his hands roam back upwards as well, riding Rin’s tank top up slightly to feel the muscles underneath.

“I’ll miss _you_ ,” Haru whispered, lips brushing Rin’s. “I wanted… to keep some of it.”

“ _Haru_ ,” Rin breathed out, the most eloquent he’d probably be after realization hit him. “Do you… want to?”

Haru’s only reply was a slow, searing kiss.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As if the midday sun had decided to come back out again and shine directly on Haru’s window, the temperature in the dimly-lit room seemed to have increased by several few degrees, the whirring of the ceiling fan now joined in by the soft creaking of the bed and quick, racing breaths. The boys were busy turning over, messily attempting to take off their clothes while kissing without pause. With a palm against his chest, Haru pressed Rin against the mattress, feeling his torso up through his clothes and trying to ride up his shirt at the same time. Meanwhile, Rin chuckled into the kiss as he roamed Haru’s back with both his hands, gripping his shirt lightly when Haru’s palm brushed over his nipples.

“You really worked out this past year,” Rin breathed out the moment their lips separated with a soft ‘pop,’ slipping a hand under Haru’s shirt to touch the bare skin of his back.

“I couldn’t let you have a handicap forever,” Haru replied flatly, making Rin laugh out loud. Rolling up Rin’s shirt with both hands, Haru leaned back slightly on Rin’s legs to let him sit up, and then pulled the shirt over Rin’s raised arms. “You might have overdone it a little.”

“Hey,” Rin interjected in a faked whine, “screw you. I look fantastic,” he grinned, theatrically showing off his biceps to a snorting Haru.

“You do,” Haru nodded, successfully throwing Rin off his guard to push him against the mattress again.

With both hands on Rin’s chest, Haru went quiet all of a sudden. Straddling him, Haru traced the outline of Rin’s neckline first, then let his fingers glide downwards along his pecs, and pressed both hands spread wide on his abs. Rin watched him in a silent mixture of curiosity and lust as Haru leaned down to press a chaste kiss on his lips.

“I love you,” Haru whispered, staring Rin in the eyes.

Though Rin opened his mouth to sigh out his reply, Haru starting to lay soft kisses down his jawline and along his neck left Rin with the words stuck in his throat, gulped down heavily after Haru kissed right below his Adam’s apple.

“I love you,” Haru spoke again, his lips brushing and kissing the skin over Rin’s neckline, where his fingers had been only moments ago. “I love you,” he said with each kiss, kissing downwards right along the middle of Rin’s chest. He could feel Rin’s heartbeat quickening, how his lungs expanded with each deep breath as he watched him and felt his kisses on his skin. Slowly, Haru let one of his hands roam back up to tease one of Rin’s nipples gently, rubbing it and pinching it softly as his mouth kissed and _‘I love you’_ d his way to the other one.

In any other occasion, Haru would have laughed at Rin’s sharp intake of breath the moment his lips touched his nipple in a soft kiss. But Haru was busy memorizing, registering and relearning the touch, the taste, and the scent of Rin’s skin, too busy feeling the warmth with his body, his mind, his heart, taking it all in. He felt the way Rin’s fingers gripped first the small of his back and then pushed down to grab his butt cheeks with both hands strongly, fueled by the small sucks and nibbles and twists and pinches that Haru was teasing him with. He felt Rin raise his hips slightly, pressing his hardening crotch against Haru’s, rubbing against him in slow, short movements. Haru sucked a little harder, and then softly pressed the tip of his tongue and his fingernail against each of Rin’s hardened nipples, earning a small moan for his efforts.

“I love you,” Haru repeated, placing an open-mouthed kiss on Rin’s neck, and in return Rin breathed out a hot _‘Fuck, I love you so much’_ for him.

Once again, Haru’s mouth began moving downwards, kissing and nibbling Rin’s skin with incessant confessions of love. With his hands, he massaged Rin’s chest, pressing his fingers against the muscle, feeling and memorizing the firmness of Rin’s body. He moved slowly, rubbing circles with his thumbs, licking and sucking Rin’s nipple gently again, both their hips rolling in a measured unison. Rin breathed hotly, trying to slip his hands inside the back of Haru’s pants, to grab him more directly and firmly, clutching his skin. Raising his hips a little, Haru slowly worked his way down lower, caressing Rin’s sides as he kissed his way down along Rin’s abs, one by one. He put more pressure on the tips of his fingers to trace Rin’s ribs, and in between his contained panting, Rin let slip out a soft laugh.

“Don’t make me tickle you,” he said, slightly out of breath, pulling his hands out of Haru’s pants to run them up his back again, and Haru smiled.

“I love you,” Haru whispered again and again, punctuating each utterance with a kiss, as he moved downwards along Rin’s torso. The only sound that came from Rin was a short laugh.

“I would be shocked to hear that, if you hadn’t said it at least a hundred times tonight,” he smiled, and pinched Haru’s sides lightly, making him squirm.

With a smile of his own, Haru looked up at Rin.

_‘I love you so much,’_ he thought, and placed a silent kiss on Rin’s skin.

Wordlessly, Haru kept nibbling random patches of Rin’s stomach, as his hands caressed his way to the hem of Rin’s pants. He pulled it down without preamble, and made a face when he came face to face with Rin’s slightly damp underwear.

“You don’t have to look so disappointed,” Rin laughed, riding Haru’s shirt up to pinch his sides again, but Haru didn't have the opportunity to complain. “Next time, I can wear my swimsuit for you,” Rin grinned quickly, interrupting any comeback Haru might have had for him. Just the thought of it was enough to leave him in a sparkly-eyed daze, which Rin took advantage of to roll his shirt up and pull it off over his head. “Much better,” he whispered, then grabbed Haru’s chin and pulled him down gently for a deep kiss, his other hand roaming the skin of Haru’s now exposed upper body. Mouths pressed together, Haru’s and Rin’s tongues danced, probing and pressing to draw small sounds from each other.

“Pants,” Haru breathed out in between kisses, rolling his hips against Rin’s for emphasis. Rin pulled him back down with another kiss, fumbling to pull Haru’s pants down while still trying to buck up against him at the same time. Moaning, Haru nibbled Rin’s lower lip and pressed hard against his shoulders with both hands, breaking the kiss and putting an arm’s distance between them. “ _Yours_ ,” he said, firmly.

“I think I liked the _‘I love you’_ s better,” Rin chuckled, putting his hands up in defeat so Haru could finish what he had started. With a single nod, Haru moved back a bit, taking Rin’s pants off in one slow, conscious motion. Then, he purposefully teased Rin’s erection through the fabric of his underwear with his palm, rubbing up and down carefully, his eyes fixed on Rin’s as he fondled him gently. Lips parted and breathing heavily, Rin ran a hand up his face and then through his hair, in an attempt to shield himself from Haru’s poignant gaze, but the intensity of it was so desperate that Rin ultimately gave up, instead parting his legs a little more and supporting himself against the mattress to lift his hips for Haru.

Haru’s lips fell open as well as he watched, Rin’s needy expression and the sound of his loud breathing seared into his mind. The action reminded him, however, to fix his position and free Rin from his oppressing underwear at last. With his erection finally out in the open, and Haru watching him so intently, Rin unwillingly moaned, pulling his legs together again to let Haru undress him completely. His hands were quick to touch Haru’s stomach as well, signalling he’d like the favor returned before Haru once again got distracted with touching him everywhere. Although clearly not unwanted, Haru imagined Rin felt like he was being left out of the fun.

Complying with Rin's wished, Haru shed his remaining clothes just as quickly, heart racing with anticipation, eager to touch Rin’s bare skin again. As soon as his pants and underwear were dropped at the side of the bed, Haru felt Rin beat him to the punch, his hand dropping lower to touch him, handling his erection with just the right mix of playfulness and gentleness. Haru moaned softly, his hands reaching down to touch Rin as well, moving up and down his length like he'd done many times before already, knowing exactly how to make Rin feel good. Rin instinctively spread his legs for him again, and Haru got comfortable between them, dedicating his full concentration to memorizing the feel of Rin’s skin, the sound of his breaths, the heat of his flesh.

With softly parted lips, Haru sighed as he moved closer to Rin’s crotch, pressing his lips to the erection between his hands. Egged on by the sounds that came from Rin’s throat, Haru left more and more kisses, becoming bolder with each second, his need to feel Rin’s body matching his eagerness to please him and hear him squirm. With a small kiss and a lick to the tip, Haru took Rin’s length into his mouth, slowly surrounding the heat with his moist lips. Both of them moaned happily at the feeling—this was the taste and warmth of the body of the man he loved, Haru thought, and the all the fond memories and moments he’d spent with Rin came suddenly into his mind, filling him with a bittersweet happiness. There would soon be a great physical distance between them, but Haru imagined he and Rin had never felt closer, not only as they were, but also by chasing after the same dream and reaching towards the same goal. Haru smiled as he moved his head slowly, teasing Rin every now and then with a short sucking motion, thoughts of the present and the future dancing in his mind. He let Rin out of his mouth to leave kisses on his skin again, stroking him with one hand as he took a moment to lick his own fingers and slick them with saliva.

Haru loved the sensation of working Rin open with his hands, hearing the sounds Rin made and watching the expressions dance on his face. Rin always looked like such a desirable combination of pleasure, need, and the tiniest touch of awkward embarrassment—they had had no shortage of intimacy during the past few months, but it was still something relatively new to both of them, and Haru loved to watch Rin gradually becoming more comfortable with laying himself bare for him. There was such an honest need to become closer in his eyes, that Haru couldn’t help but work hard to lower his own barriers as well, to show Rin how much he reciprocated his want for togetherness, to explore his body and see all the different sights it could show him. He would definitely miss this, feeling how Rin’s insides stretched little by little under the gentle pressure of his fingers, seeing how Rin’s expression morphed into a picture of pure lust, watching the love in his eyes get brighter, glinting like the sweat rolling slowly down his legs. Haru paused his work briefly to kiss Rin’s inner thigh, licking his lips to taste yet another part of him, one more sensation to store in his brain and in his heart. Meanwhile, Rin groaned for attention, hands gripping the sheets.

“Haru,” he moaned, breathing heavily. Haru complied by nibbling his way up his thigh, slowly going back to kissing and licking his hardened length. Rin groaned again in annoyance, however, and Haru lifted his gaze, confused, asking with his eyes what he was doing wrong. From what he could see in Rin’s body language, how he was laying in bed like he was ready for Haru to do whatever he wished with him, he had absolutely no idea what was wrong. “Haru,” Rin called again, a little steadier now that he wasn’t being pleasured, and gulped to clear his throat before continuing, still out of breath. “I want to touch you, too.”

Oh.

Haru’s eyes widened, watching Rin as he reached out to him with an extended hand. Once again, a flash of memories and sensations took over him, and Haru instinctively made to move towards Rin again, before noticing he literally had his hands full at the moment, and that moving closer would mean being unable to continue his work. Before he could say a word, Rin rolled his eyes at him with a huff, cheeks dusted with a deep pink blush.

“Just turn around,” he scowled, and Haru blinked, hesitating for a moment, testing the movement in his head to try and figure out what exactly Rin was hoping to achieve with it. When he still didn't move, Rin sighed loudly, dragging both hands all the way from his hair to his chin, and suddenly Haru’s mind clicked, his mouth dropping open in a second small “oh” of understanding.

It didn’t help either of them when Haru’s cheeks turned a little red as well.

“Can that even work—” he began, only to be cut off immediately by an extremely embarrassed Rin.

“Just hurry up before I change my mind!” He cried out, combing his hair out of his face with his fingers, face impossibly redder than ever.

Haru nodded slowly, gently taking his fingers out of Rin’s body before getting on all fours to crawl his way around the mattress, pouting when his face ended up facing Rin’s feet. While new, and a little exciting, it was also disappointing to not be able to see Rin’s face anymore, to not be able to see what kind of expression he was making. Haru opened his mouth to ask, still half wondering whether this was really going to help or not but, rather than words, what left his mouth instead was a startled, sharp gasp, as he felt Rin’s fingers gripping and spreading his butt cheeks wide apart, and something small and wet and _hot_ circling his entrance slowly.

Unable to look over his shoulder, Haru shut his eyes and his mouth, trying to contain the sounds that wanted to come out of him, as he tried to process the way in which Rin was touching him. His legs shook as he pictured it in his head, in time with the touch, the mental image and the feel of Rin’s tongue drawing circles on his skin making him weak even before he'd started to push in slowly, spreading him open with both curiousness and a little hesitation.

Haru couldn’t bar the moans from slipping out even through pressed lips, and he forced himself to breathe out, trying his hardest not to let the new sensations overwhelm him too fast. He opened his eyes, focusing on the way Rin’s toes dug into the mattress as he pushed his tongue further inside, gently rolling circles inside Haru. Haru gripped the sheets, biting his lip and putting all his concentration into staying in control, and memorizing every single detail and emotion.

All of a sudden, his hazy eyes focused on Rin’s erection, as if letting him know that it was still hard and bulging and right in front of him, and Haru reminded himself of what he wanted. With a little difficulty, and propping himself on his elbows, Haru reached for it with his mouth, circling it with his hand as well to cover the full length of skin. He lifted his hips for Rin before he began to move his head and suck gently again, feeling Rin’s tongue inside him tensing, its movements becoming slightly more erratic. Haru closed his eyes briefly again, taking everything in as he stroked Rin once more, his free hand reaching down to fondle him, too. Small noises rumbled from his throat across his mouth, moans which Rin echoed, and Haru could feel his flesh twitching both in front and behind of him. Supporting himself with one arm, Haru reached down with difficulty, releasing the grip his fingers had on Rin’s shaft to enter him again instead, reaching deep inside him while working twice as hard with his mouth to make up for the lack of a free hand to help. Rin moaned loudly, and Haru could feel him drop one hand from his grip on his butt as well—it wasn’t long until Haru let Rin’s erection slip out of his mouth with a loud moan of his own, as Rin’s hand began stroking him, moving up and down his length in unison to the probing tongue still inside him. Haru doubled his efforts, struggling not to fall behind, sucking Rin loud and hard as his fingers dug deeper in, always gently, but with evident intention. The sounds the two of them made got louder and louder, breaths racing as they slicked and sucked each other’s heated flesh.

The sensations were overwhelming—Haru couldn’t tell where his began or ended, the desire for release mixing with and melting into the urge to make Rin come undone against his lips. He wanted so many things at once, he didn't want it to be over yet, but he also couldn't wait much longer. Soon, Haru couldn’t take it anymore; he wanted to feel it, he needed to memorize it too, the feel of Rin’s heat inside him, pushing him open and over the edge.

“Rin,” Haru gasped, nuzzling Rin’s erection in a daze of desire, “I want you.”

Haru felt the flesh against his lips twitch before feeling a loud moan vibrating inside him.

It was with a ephemeral feeling of disappointment that Haru felt Rin’s tongue being withdrawn, and he let his hips fall slowly, his legs still tense and slightly unsteady. Slowly, he turned around again, Rin helping him steady himself with his caresses and his roaming hands. Haru breathed slowly, crawling around to face Rin again, straddling him and showering him with hot kisses. He touched every inch of Rin’s body that he could as he got in place, loving the feel of his sweaty, feverishly-like hot skin, and kept every sensation close to his heart. Rin kissed the top of Haru’s head first, then his forehead, and Haru looked up at him to let Rin lay kisses all over his face, before pulling him into an embrace of his own for a heated kiss. Rin’s breath on his face felt hot and ragged, and Haru savored every bit of it, as Rin’s hands roamed his back, down to grip his butt again.

“Don’t forget the lube,” Rin spoke breathlessly, and Haru nodded, reaching for the small tube which had been previously set up on the headboard earlier. Without so much as a word, he reached back for one of Rin’s hands, and unceremoniously dropped it on his palm. “...eh?” Rin blinked, taking a moment to regain his bearings, and looked between Haru and the lube with confusion in his eyes. “I thought you were going to—”

It took Rin half a second to backtrack, eye going wide and cheeks going red upon realizing what Haru actually wanted.

“I want you,” Haru repeated, quietly, crawling closer and laying down low against Rin, whose breath caught in his throat at the sight. With his hands on Rin’s chest, he made an attempt to recall the sensation of having Rin inside him, and took a deep, slow breath in anticipation.

So caught up in his thoughts was Haru that he had no idea what kind of expression he had been making—whatever it was, it made Rin practically jump to action, straightening himself and pulling him up with him to let him sit on his lap. With learned expertise, Rin popped the cap open, squirting some lube on his fingers, and coating them generously as he dropped the tube beside the bed. Haru got comfortable in the meantime, putting his arms around Rin and laying against him, vigorously licking and sucking his neck with open-mouthed kisses. Haru wanted to feel every inch of Rin’s body tense up just _so_ as he readied himself to prepare Haru to take him in; he was always so focused, the entirety of him concentrated on making sure Haru was well stretched and ready to enjoy himself. Haru didn’t mind having all of Rin’s attention on him very much during those times. He lifted his hips slightly to grant Rin better access, and continued to kiss his neck and feel the speed of his pulse quickening while Rin held him steady, entering him one finger at a time.

It didn’t take too long; Haru felt already more than ready to begin, but he wouldn’t deny himself the pleasure that were those fingers digging deep inside him, stretching him, prying him open, but also moving in and out of him slowly, steadily, knowing exactly where to press and where to brush. Haru grabbed Rin by the hair, kissing him feverishly to keep the moans from coming out too loudly, as Rin’s hand gave him a tease of what was to come. He had to resist moving his hips against Rin’s fingers too much, or else he might not last—he was too caught up in the feeling, and it wouldn’t be the first time that Rin had made him reach his climax on the touch of that alone.

Thankfully, it didn’t seem like Rin could hold out for much longer, either, because Haru felt him let out a long, pained sigh right before he pulled his fingers out of him. Taking his face in his hands, Haru kissed Rin sweetly, saving them both the need to confirm if they were both ready. After a few quick strokes to his own erection with his previously lube-coated fingers, Rin grabbed Haru by the hips, and they both shifted to let him align himself with Rin.

“I’ll do it,” Haru breathed out quickly, and Rin nodded, his lips slowly relaxing into a small, dazed smile.

Feeling a rush not too different from that of diving headfirst into a pool, Haru took a deep breath, and slowly began lowering his hips, steadying himself with Rin’s help. Looking over his shoulder, he reached down to help guide Rin’s erection inside him, his lips pressing into a thin line when the tip pressed into his entrance. Meanwhile, Rin kissed every patch of Haru’s skin within his reach, doing his best to keep Haru both steady and spread apart at the same time. Haru could hear him exhaling sharply the deeper he went in, and Haru was making the biggest effort to balance both his urge to savor the moment and his need to have Rin filling him as soon as possible. Little by little, eyes locked into each other’s and breathing heavily, Haru and Rin worked together to keep things slow and under control, almost no words exchanged between them. Haru’s eyes fell closed a few times, the sensations overwhelming him slightly as he tried to register every small ounce of friction between his flesh and Rin’s. His toes curled as he went lower and lower, taking Rin in as deep as he could go. Never had Haru wanted to move more, to lose himself and just bounce up and down on Rin’s lap like an animal in heat, to have the pleasure overflow him in a rapid flash. But he took his time, let his body grow used to it and to memorize the pressure of Rin’s girth, the hot rush in his veins, the tingle of attraction in his fingers.

Just as Rin had his hands all over him, caressing him and massaging his legs, so did Haru have his hands all over Rin’s body as well, touching him everywhere, digging the tips of his fingers into his skin. He wanted to treasure everything, how Rin’s chest seemed to grow twice in size with every panting breath, how his hair stuck to his neck in a layer of sex-scented sweat, how his lips burned and swelled up slightly after countless kisses. How his flesh twitched inside him as Haru slowly clenched his muscles, tensing his legs to begin his careful movements, giving Rin a little room to breathe before coming down again, taking him back in. Haru moved in measured motions, widening them little by little, slowing his pull and gradually giving his push down a steadier strength, basking in how Rin’s moans melted into one with his own gasps. With growing drive, Haru increased his speed little by little, enjoying the exhilarating need and spreading it out as much as he could, without ever stopping. He could feel the exact moment when Rin began losing his grip, ironically, as his hands groped almost desperately at his hips again, accompanying his movements. He wasn’t entirely sure at which point Rin started bucking his hips though, or when he himself grabbed at the back of Rin’s neck to pull him into a tight embrace, but it all naturally fell into place, as Haru’s consciousness drifted further from the control of the situation, breathless and blood racing as he helped Rin pound into him faster and faster. Mouth dry and voice dripping with desire, Haru was almost sure he gasped out a few more _‘I love you’_ s, but still not quite, his ears more interested in registering the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, and Rin’s heavy breaths and words of love. Rin knew where to touch him and how to push into him to drive him over the limit in a few moments, and Haru appreciated him combining their efforts to make it last. He gripped the base of Haru’s erection tightly as he started pushing in harder and deeper, and Haru felt himself zoning out, his eyesight getting hazy and his head spinning into a slightly painful mush of feelings and emotions. He moaned loudly when Rin began hitting the right spot at last, and a few seconds later Rin had switched from gripping him to stroking him, Haru moaning out an impressive orgasm while Rin desperately bucked into him to do the same. In his dizzy pleasure, Haru barely missed registering the feeling of Rin coming undone inside him, and he sighed out a content moan into Rin’s shoulder as he did, body limp and tired for any further shows of appreciation.

It took them both a few moments to regain their breaths, Haru comfortably sore in Rin’s hot embrace, and Rin both ready to drop down with exhaustion and happiness and wanting to hold Haru for a little longer. After basking in the afterglow for a while, they began disentangling themselves from one another, but without much rush. Rin gently helped Haru lift himself up and lie back down on the bed, before letting his own body drop beside him, turning to his side to embrace him and kiss him some more.

“Hey, Haru,” Rin called out softly, caressing Haru’s cheek with the back of his hand. “I’ll miss you too, you know…?” He asked tentatively, but Haru did know. He knew, in every look and every touch that Rin had given him, he knew that Rin had also wanted to keep the memory of him as fresh as possible, as well. “But this isn’t the end,” he said, with a smile, pressing his forehead to Haru’s. “We can do this. It’s not like before.”

“I know,” Haru nodded, his expression serious, but the love in his eyes as clear as water. As it always was, always had been, always would be. “We’ll be apart, but we’re connected.” He spoke quietly, watching how Rin’s eyes widened slowly. “The water connects us,” he added, a little more quietly. With a tinkling laugh, Rin’s eyes sparkled with joy.

“And here I thought you were going to say something romantic,” he laughed again, placing a playful kiss on Haru’s lips. Haru simply puckered his own in a small pout.

“That… was romantic,” He muttered, looking away with blushing cheeks. Beside him, Rin choked out a cough.

“I should’ve known,” he laughed out again, teasing and nudging Haru with more kisses on his cheek. “Try it in regular Japanese, maybe… ?”

Struggling to meet his eyes, after a few moments of consideration, Haru finally turned back to look at Rin, a small scowl on his face. Rin was staring back at him in such an endearing mixture of amusement and sincere anticipation, that Haru couldn’t do anything but steel himself and hug him, hiding his face against his neck. He muttered so softly, that Rin’s soft laughter was more than enough to drown it out.

“Come on, louder?” Rin asked, nuzzling against his head and hugging him a bit tighter. “For me?” He sing-songed, rubbing Haru’s back softly. Frowning a little harder, Haru pinched Rin’s back.

“Our hearts are always together,” he spat out, cutting Rin’s whining short. “Once you get your revenge,” he said, looking up at Rin again, his expression sharp, “I’ll be waiting for you.”

There was a stupefied look on Rin’s face, mouth hanging open and eyes shining with the promise of tears. “Haru,” he sighed out, breathlessly in love, “that’s—”

“...on the starting block,” Haru deadpanned, and Rin’s jaw snapped shut once again. 

“Oi...” He growled, pouncing him, and Haru found himself suddenly being pressed against the mattress, tickled into submission. “You ruined the moment on purpose!” Rin laughed, his grin and his chuckles overpowered by Haru’s loud laughter.

Haru could’ve easily stopped him, if he’d tried, but this, too, was something he wanted to keep a fresh mental image of. Rin’s stunning smile and laughter in the flesh, with his bright, sweaty, messy red hair framing his beautiful face, was one of the memories Haru knew he would revisit often during the upcoming months. 

In the water, on the streets of Iwatobi, even in his bed—the many moments and feelings he’d shared with Rin, that they would continue to share in the future, all tied together by the immense love Haru held in his heart for him, a love which he knew Rin felt for him as well, would be enough to tide him over until they were able to meet face to face again. He would miss Rin’s presence, without a doubt, but with the certainty that, this time, they would both be running towards the same place, together—just from a different starting point. 

“I love you,” Haru whispered to his adorably happy, immensely beautiful Rin, and they kissed sweetly, in a loose, warm embrace.

“I love you, too,” Rin smiled back, and Haru felt he needed nothing more.


End file.
